


I'm Yours and You're Mine

by HamburgerFacedMurderDog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, curious!sansa, dirty!hound, its the hound so of course there's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamburgerFacedMurderDog/pseuds/HamburgerFacedMurderDog
Summary: They are on the run, living rough and the sexual tension is mounting. Sandor is losing control and he honestly doesn’t give a fuck.  Sansa is more than a little intrigued.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 348





	I'm Yours and You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of smutty fun that my dirty mind conjured up out of nowhere and demanded to be put to page. Theres no plot and not even much dialogue (which is probably a good thing as I’m shit at it, anyway). Also, I know this first time scenario is totally unrealistic (speaking from own experience) but again this is just the smutty ramblings of my depraved mind and its not meant to be realistic. It’s just meant to be hot and sexy and - let’s face it - blatant wish fulfillment. Please don’t judge me too harshly. *runs and hides behind huge sexy scarred man with a big ass sword* ;) 
> 
> Sansa is aged up to about 17 here so if you’re still not comfortable with that, as my man the Hound would say, “Fuck off, you dumb cunt!”  
> Oh, and yeah, this is not beta’d so any and all mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance.  
> Also this is my first Sansan post EVER soooooo… yeah. Kudos? Comments? Pretty please? Obviously, not too proud to beg. :)

They were on the run.

During the day Sansa rode in front of him atop Stranger. She had felt his body harden behind her many times when she was too tired to keep their bodies from touching inappropriately. She knew she shouldn’t let it fascinate her so, but she couldn’t help it. The fact that her body could give a man such as the Hound such a reaction was more than a little heady to her.

During the nights, their bed rolls were separated by only a few feet as Sansa was too scared to be too far away from her only protector.

Sandor must have reached his limit of restraint and sexual frustration, because one night, without thought or care, he took himself in hand and worked himself to completion, right there in their little clearing in full sight of his little bird as she lay not more than a few feet away from him, uncaring if she were asleep or awake while he did so. It was her fault anyway and he had no shame, so what the fuck did he care if she saw him wanking off to thoughts of her perfect ass rubbing deliciously against his dick?

It became a nightly event and soon it became apparent to him that she watched him, each and every time, which only made him want to do more. At first she had pretended to be asleep but after a few nights of this she stopped bothering, her curiosity becoming too much to bother with the charade. She also started to not bother to keep their bodies separated on the horse during the day knowing the more their bodies rubbed during the day the less he would bother to hide what he did at night.

But he knew exactly what she was doing and, one night, he decided to teach her a lesson, to show her what she did to him and that she was playing with fire.

That night he didn’t bother to wait until she was snug in her bedroll, pretending to be asleep. As soon as they had finished the food he cooked by their small fire, he leaned back against the fallen log behind him and unlaced his trousers, watching her watch him from across the fire. He stroked himself in front of her, never taking his eyes off of her.

She acted scandalized and coy at first but her curiosity must have gotten the better of her because soon she was watching him avidly, alternating between watching his hand work himself and watching his face. She seemed fascinated with both and it only served to turn him on more.

When he came, grunting hoarsely, she gasped and licked her lips and all sorts of dirty depraved thoughts entered his head. He knew he couldn’t take her but there was plenty of other debauched things he could do to her and with the way she was looking at him he knew she would let him.

All the next day he couldn’t stop thinking and fantasizing and it seemed neither could she for she sat even closer to him than usual, leaning her whole body into him. That night as they ate his eyes never left hers and he knew that she knew that something had shifted between them, that tonight would be different from the others.

When she sat on her bed roll, Sandor walked over to her and stood right before her. She looked up at him, waiting, a sweet little blush coloring her cheeks. He unlaced his pants and took himself in hand, his achingly hard cock at her eye level. He waited for her to say something, to tell him to stop. When she didn’t, he knelt before her. He grabbed her ankle and again waited for her protest. None came. Then he ran his hand up her leg, lifting the skirt of her dress all the way up to her waist. He gripped her small clothes and slowly pulled them down to her ankles. He spread her knees, gently, finding very little resistance and stared at her pretty pink cunt that glistened in the firelight.

He licked his lips as he stared at her beautiful pussy and he began to stroke himself faster. When he could feel himself getting close he leaned over her and positioned himself just so. When he came, he grunted and groaned as he painted her pussy with his seed.

The sight of her pretty pussy covered in his come woke something extremely primal in him, a possessiveness that overrode all sense.

When his blood finally cooled, he reached down and pulled her small clothes back up over her legs and gently put it back to rights, covering her cunt and trapping his seed. Then he pulled her skirt back down over her legs and stood up.

He went to his bed roll as if nothing had happened. He thought she might get up and go clean herself, scandalized, though he hoped she wouldn’t.

She didn’t. She just pulled her fur over her body as she settled in for the night, his come sticking to her folds and inner thighs as she fell asleep, a delicious sort of ache in her lower belly as well as a strange womanly satisfaction that her body seemed to please him so.

The next day he could barely concentrate on anything other than the fact that he knew her cunt was still wet with his seed and it drove him wild. He usually let his free hand rest on his thigh but he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. First he rested it on her thigh but soon it wasn’t enough and he raised his arm to wrap around her waist and pull her body even tighter to his, her bum pressed firmly to his crotch as they swayed with the movement of the war horse. It was torture of the sweetest kind.

Each night after that, he found a new place on her beautiful body to paint with his seed and each night she let him. He came on her creamy flat belly, her peachy round ass cheeks, her perfect luscious tits, he even came on her face.

The night he came on her face she had licked some of it from her lips and tasted him, much to his surprise and delight. The image she made as she did so sorely tested his resolve to not molest her more than he already had, but he resisted, just barely. For Sansa, the taste of him only served to make her want more and she resolved to get it, sooner rather than later.

The next night a snow storm was brewing and they got a room at an inn to take shelter in until it passed.

That first night, he walked in their shared room as she bathed (he had already bathed while she attempted to wash her clothes earlier in the day). She had covered her breasts when he came barging in, but as he stood staring hungrily at her naked body, she slowly lowered her arms and sat up on her knees in the tub so he could have a better look at her.

He walked up to her as he undid his laces and stood before her as he began to pump himself, planning to come on those gorgeous tits again… or maybe he would tell her to open her mouth so he could shoot his load inside, as she had seemed to like the taste of him so much the night before.

But before he could think too much on it, she had leaned forward to lick the drop of moisture from his tip. He hissed his shock and pleasure and when she looked up at him questioning, he growled at her.

“Do that again.”

And she did, this time licking more of him. He groaned and caressed her wet hair. He let her lick him a few more times before he lifted her chin to look up at him.

“Suck me, little bird.” He demanded, his voice low and raspy, sending tingles through her body.

She didn’t even hesitate. She opened her mouth and enveloped his tip in her hot velvety mouth. He groaned and cursed and fisted his hand in her hair.

“Thats it, little bird. Take as much of me as you can. Oh, fuck!”

Sandor lost himself as she sucked on him. He had never felt anything so good in his miserable life and he revelled in the feel of her and her willingness to pleasure him. It didn’t take long for him to feel his climax come upon him.

“I’m going to come in your mouth, little bird.” He told her.

He expected she might try to pull away but she didn’t. She just looked up at him with those impossibly beautiful blue eyes and sucked him harder. His hips gyrated and his cock pulsed and he roared his release. He could feel her choke on him a little but he had no control over himself in that moment and he held her face to him as he fucked her mouth. But she didn’t try to pull away from him. She swallowed convulsively as his seed exploded into her mouth and down her throat.

When he regained control of himself, he gently pulled out of her mouth and watched her as she breathed heavily and licked her lips, her breasts heaving, her nipples hard little pink pebbles.

Then he noticed her hand, between her legs, rubbing at her folds.

The last of his self restraint snapped.

He reached down and picked her up out of the tub. He laid her down on the bed and without any warning, he buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking her sweet cunt until she came, screaming, her legs like clamps around his head, her fists tangled in the bedclothes, and he lapped up her sweet release.

He kissed a trail up her body, nipping at her hips with his teeth, dipping his tongue into her navel. He caressed her breasts and sucked and bit at her hard little nipples. He licked her collarbone and sucked hard at her neck, purposefully leaving his mark on her perfect creamy skin.

Leaning over her, he licked and bit at her ear, causing her to gasp and moan.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Sansa Stark.” He rasped, lowly in her ear and she moaned again.

“Yes please! Oh, please, fuck me, Sandor!” He didn’t need any more permission than that.

He reached down and probed at her entrance with his fingers and found her soaking wet and achingly responsive. He groaned and stretched her with his fingers for a moment until she was a mindless puddle of need, moaning and pleading for him to take her.

How could he resist?

He pulled his fingers from her wet heat and wrapped them around his throbbing hard dick, spreading her moisture over himself. Then he pushed one arm beneath her body, his hand reaching up to grasp the back of her neck to hold her still while he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inched his way inside her virgin cunt until he felt the barrier of her maidenhead.

He paused, only for a moment, knowing that once he continued, there would be no going back.

She would be ruined.

She would be his.

At that last thought, his hips seemed to move of their own accord and he plunged himself roughly and deeply into her.

She wailed at the pain and squeezed him tightly, her fingernails digging painfully into his shoulder and the back of his neck. He stopped, buried deeply inside her and held himself still, fighting the urge to pound her into the mattress, trying to give her time to adjust to his body stretching hers.

The pain was sharp but Sansa loved the feeling of having him buried so deep inside her, filling her up. She felt stretched to the max and so full of him that she could barely tell where she ended and he began. She felt surrounded by him, every inch of her body covered by him, his heat scorching her skin, his masculine scent filling her lungs. She took this moment to take it all in; his strong body, his heat, his scent, his possessive hand at the back of her neck, holding her to him while the other groped at her breast, his labored breath at her ear as he panted from the exertion of holding himself still while buried so deep inside her.

She could tell he wanted to move and when she felt his manhood pulse and twitch within her, a surge of warmth and pleasure spread throughout her entire body, despite the sting of pain it caused. She loved the feeling and she wanted more, so much more.

Her hands moved, the one at his neck sliding up into his hair, the one at his shoulder shifting across his back to pull him closer, holding him tightly to her. Her legs lifted, curling around his hips and up to his waist, causing him to shift impossibly deeper inside her and she groaned, unable to hold back her cry of pleasure.

“Oh, please, Sandor, more. Don’t hold back. Fuck me. Please!”

Sandor had never heard anything sweeter in his life. He had been in utter torment as he tried to hold still, not wanting to hurt his little bird. But the feel of her hands caressing him, pressing his body more firmly to her own, her legs wrapped around him like smooth silk, her hot wet heat sheathing him, stretched tight around him, and then her words, her pleading for him fuck her and to not hold back, broke his hard won resolve as if it had never existed.

He slowly pulled out of her, almost completely, before plunging back in, roughly, not wanting to leave her exquisite heat for longer than a second. She moaned so prettily, her hands grasping at him, her legs pulling him tightly to her, her body surrounding him with the sweetest heat.

He set a slow but fierce pace, rocking her body with his own, grinding their hips together, wishing to prolong this magnificent feeling for as long as possible.

She was wild in his arms, gasping and moaning and pulling him into her, her hot mouth on his neck, his shoulder, his face, everywhere she could reach. He was drowning in her and before long he could feel his orgasm coming upon him.

He was acutely aware that the only place left on her body that he had yet to put his seed was inside her. He knew he shouldn’t, that even though he had taken her maidenhead, she could still be useful to her family as long as she didn’t carry a bastard inside her.

But the thought of spilling his seed inside her luscious young body and taking root and growing, a part of him connecting them together for the rest of their lives, drove him past the edge of reason. He WANTED to give her a bastard, something to ensure that she would never forget him, never forget that she was HIS first and for the rest of his life. Never mind her name or title or his lack of both, never mind his past or hers, never mind that they were on the run and being hunted and living rough.

None of that mattered, not anymore. She was his and he would make damn sure she stayed that way.

“I’m going to come inside you, little bird.” He rasped hotly into her ear, picking up his pace, rocking her body harder into the mattress.

“Oh, yes! Yes, Sandor! Please! Oh, please, come inside me!” She cried, as she held onto him for dear life, trying valiantly to match his quickened pace.

He was done for. Her begging for his come had him losing all control as he pounded into her with reckless abandon, his hand at her neck holding her body captive as he fucked her for all he was worth.

She was screaming his name and her body began to shake and bow as her hot wet sheath convulsed around him, milking him dry as he shot his seed deep inside her. He fucked her shallowly, riding them both through their orgasms, prolonging the pleasure for as long as possible.

Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat and other fluids as they began to cool down, both panting with exertion and exhilaration. He was still inside her, still mostly hard and he stayed there, knowing that when he pulled out of her his seed would follow and he wanted it to stay deep and safe inside her for as long as possible.

He lifted up onto his elbows so that he could look at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed, her beautiful red hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. He reached up and pushed it back and noticed a few tears leak from her eyes. He wiped those away too, hoping they were tears of happiness and when she opened her eyes and smiled at him with such tenderness and contentment he knew he was lost to her.

There was nothing he would not do for her.

He would kill for her.

He would die for her.

But most of all, he would live for her.

When she reached up she wiped his own sweaty hair from his scarred face and smiled that sweet happy smile at him and he couldn’t help himself. He needed to taste that smile, to kiss those perfect lips, and when he did, she responded so sweetly, kissing him back with such tenderness and care and unbridled lust that he felt himself harden again inside her. His cock, which had only been half hard a moment ago, sprang back to life with a vengeance and she groaned at the feeling, kissing him deeper and pushing her hips up into his.

He kept kissing her as he began to fuck her again, but slower this time. He wanted this moment to last forever and it seemed she did as well. Her hands were everywhere caressing him and loving him and he repaid her in kind, his hands mapping her body with unhurried, but no less potent, desire.

They came together a second time, never hurrying their pace, revelling in the slow build until their bodies erupted in liquid heat and blinding pleasure.

He came inside her again, filling her with even more of his seed.

She was languid in her post orgasmic bliss and kissed him lazily but with no less heat as he deflated within her.

He slowly pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the feeling and he watched, in possessive fascination, as a good amount of his seed leaked out of her swollen cunt.

He collapsed next to her and she curled her body into his as he pulled her with him. They lay like that for some time, both basking in their post orgasmic bliss, still catching their breath.

After a while he began to caress her belly, imagining his seed finding a home in her and growing in her warm body. She noticed his action and the way he was looking at her belly and she smiled.

“Do you think you’ve put a pup in me?” She asked with a little giggle, teasing him.

He smirked and reached around her to grab her ass.

“Aye, I hope so, little bird. And if not, then I’ll just keep fucking you over and over until I have put a whole fucking litter in you.” He growled, squeezing her ass, making her giggle and moan at the same time.

Then in a more serious tone he rasped, “You’re mine now, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa reached up to pull his face down to hers and brushed her lips against his. “And you’re mine, Sandor Clegane.”


End file.
